


Give Me Everything

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girl Penis, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Military, Multiple Sex Positions, Nesting, Nipple Licking, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Raw Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whining, caught masturbating, im a huge bottom, sex and feelings, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: After Armin confused your room for Mikasa's, she headed back to get what was hers.She was greeted by something much better, though.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 241





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes, please read!  
> \- reader and mikasa are 19 in this fic.  
> \- kind of an au. you are basically soldiers, so titans dont exist.  
> \- i recommend listening to this video of mixed, slowed down songs to set the mood ;) https://youtu.be/8PdUFK1LKnM
> 
> \+ and finally, if we are mutuals, you do not see this. i don't know you and you don't know me!
> 
> my guilty pleasure is ABO and i am not sorry about it, but if we happen to be friends and you (for whatever reason) read all of this, do not call me out for it. I AM HORNY!!!

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

Your head was spinning. It ached and so did your body. A burn so strong you wondered if the place had caught on fire, but your eyes were far too clouded to focus or see anything. Only when two arms hoised you up did were you able to distinguish what others were saying.

"Hange, get her in a room. They'll start acting up if she stays here." Levi instructed, shielding the squad leader and your body from the alphas who were covering their noses- some even biting down on their hand. Heats weren't something frequent, as Omegas under a lot of stress don't really get them. However, for a whole week, you and the scouts have been taking a break in Castle Utgard. Thus, after months of your body building up everything did it finally break.

There were only five Alphas amongst the group; Erwin, Reiner, Jean, Ymir, and Mikasa. Oh, Mikasa... How lovely she was. You had yet to realize, but as soon as thoughts of the female began to take over your mind, your scent began to grow stronger.

"Hurry it, Hange!" Erwin barked, not needing to cover up his nose as he was already bonded to someone. Levi glared at the alphas.

"Shouldn't we leave her in the cellar downstairs? Her scent's quite strong..." The beta pointed out, removing the sweat on your forehead with the hem of their shirt. "Just hurry up and do it." Levi responded, turning his gaze towards Armin. "You. Go help the two of them out, I'll be there in a bit." He continued.

"Yes, sir!" Armin nodded, rushing towards the stairs that led to the cellar, a bottle of water on hand.

After a few seconds, Erwin broke the silence. "If anyone needs to take some fresh air outside, you may. Just be careful about it."  
"And if _any_ of you horny alphas dare go downstairs, I'll chop your dicks off." At that, a good number of people in the room cringed. Male betas just looked off to the side, barely having been affected by the sudden outburst. The alphas, on the other hand, were far from fine.

"I'm okay." Mikasa stated, keeping herself in the corner of the room. Despite her statement, the marks on a wooden table indicating scratching said otherwise.

Reiner and the other alphas said no words as they walked outside. All except for Ymir, she stayed true to Historia. The two had yet to be bonded, but they were still a couple.

"Fuck. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wanna do something right then and there..." Jean scratched the back of his neck, turning to Reiner who only agreed with a hum.

In the end, you were taken care of by Armin and Levi, the two of whom were also omegas. 

"Do anything you want in here, alright? So long as you don't bring an alpha here, it'll be fine." Levi sighed, rubbing circles on his head. Taking care of others was tiring.

"Could you bring me some of my bedroom's sheets and all of that?" You breathed out, taking sips of the water Armin had brought.

"To build a nest, I assume?" Levi asked, quirking a brow. You nodded.

"Go get them, Armin. I'm heading back upstairs, If you need anything else, just ring the bell." Both men walked out of the room, leaving you alone.

"This is her room, right?" Armin muttered, shrugging his shoulders as he entered the room to the left. Yours was to the right.

He picked up every last bit of things that could be used to build a nest; bed sheets, pillows, and random clothes that were scattered across the floor. Though he did note that they didn't smell like you, he was far too focused on bringing them back down to really care.

After the sound of a door opening, you sat up from the bed. Armin dropped the items on the mattress, leaving immediately after.

And, immediately, you dropped to your knees to bask in the scent of the items. _Spruce wood and roses._ Fuck, was it intoxicating. It made you weak at your knees. These weren't yours, but you weren't about to ask for your very own. These were of an Alpha, and most likely Mikasa's. You knew how she smelled- and now you had a part of her at the edge of your fingertips. In a dash, you removed most of your clothing but your underwear and began to build your nest, fluffing up the pillows at the bottom.

Heats made anyone tired, and thus you fell asleep as soon as you finished.

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

"Huh?" Mikasa tilted her head, walking over to her empty bed. No sheets nor pillows, just a dirty mattress. She sighed in disbelief, turning around to head over to Armin's dorm. Upon getting there, she knocked once before entering. The blonde laid fast asleep, hugging a pillow whilst drooling.

"Armin." Mikasa whispered, poking the man's cheek. No response.

"Armin." She proceeded, a bit louder this time. Still no response, though.

"Armin!" She'd half-yelled half-whispered, finally waking the omega. He'd shoot upwards, knocking foreheads with the other. The two yelped and grumbled in pain, holding their heads.

"Mikasa? What are you doing awake?" Armin raised a brow, letting himself fall back into bed.

"Did you take my sheets?" Mikasa asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Oh, shit. I think I did..." He responded, wasting no time in standing up from the bed. A hand pushed him back down, though. "What are you-"

"No worries- I'll get them myself."

"But, [Name]'s in heat, Mikasa."

"I'll just ask her to give them back and I'll give her the ones she owns." Mikasa huffed, running a hand through her short hair. "I won't do anything, don't worry."

"Alright, but if you get caught, I was not a part of this..." Too tired to fully really process the dangers to the situation, Armin rolled back onto the bed, pulling the sheets with him.

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

After three hours of your nap, you woke up. Heat surged through your body and the ache for an alpha's touch was growing faster than ever. And with the smell of Mikasa's belongings around you, it took you little to no time to remove your panties and shoving your fingers inside your cunt afterward. No preparation was needed, the slick that gushed out was already enough to take anything in. But your fingers barely gave you any sort of relief- and you were far too shaken up to properly rub your clit. Still, you tried, using a shirt the girl owned as a gag to silence your wails and moans that echoed through the walls.

You could imagine the way Mikasa's rough and calloused hands would feel as they'd roam your skin, dipping into your curves like waves and pinching in just the right places. Just the simple thought of her muscles was enough to make you wet. God, how you wished you were Eren whenever she picked him up effortlessly. Why was she so protective over him?! Over a selfish beta who paid no mind to her actions.

For once, you came after a few minutes of trying. Your chest heaved up and down, breaths were rigid as you came down from your high. But, you were back in your business after a few seconds. Normally, you'd have to wait a good amount of minutes before continuing whenever you pleased yourself, but in heat, all you wanted was to be filled up and orgasm as many times as you possibly could.

Three of your fingers dipped inside you at a slow pace, hand already worn out. But you kept going despite the pain on your wrist.

Your mind was far too clouded to hear two knocks at the door and the sound of it opening afterward. Only when an overwhelming scent of wood and roses did your eyes lift up. You didn't stop your fingers, though. So there Mikasa stood, a hand on her nose and a heavy blush spread across her cheeks. You whined, getting up from the bed to walk up to her. You'd probably never do this had you been in your right state of mind, but right now, all you wanted was to have her on top of you, fucking you with her tongue and fingers, and have her sheathe herself inside you; breed you.

"[Name], I- sorry. I'll be heading out." Mikasa turned around, but you were quick on your feet to hold her back. She fell to the ground, and you went down with her, straddling her. You began to ride her thigh, breathing heavily to bask in her scent. You fell forwards and moaned loudly, clawing at her clothes to get them off.

"Fuck." Mikasa growled, picking you up and putting you back down on the bed with force. Instincts never failed.

For Mikasa, the smell that filled the room was so addicting. Your scent alone on normal days was a thing to fawn over, and now that she was in a room full of it, control let itself go. Her hands traveled up your body, pinching your nipples and sucking at your mounds. You moaned, rutting yourself against her leg before she raised you from the mattress to let her tongue fall flat on your cunt. It curled in and out, lapping up every last drop of your fluids as they flushed out. But the more she moved her tongue, the more of your slick that poured out onto her face. Still, she kept going, rubbing circles on your clit whilst using her free hand for support. 

You screamed as you came for the second time, legs shaking at the intensity of it all.  
"Mikasa..." You breathed out, trying to remove your legs from her grip as she continued to lick your pussy. She didn't move one bit, though. And once you tried to move again, she growled.

"Don't fucking move. I'm done with you until I say so." She spat, shoving two fingers at the same time her tongue plunged inside. You called her name out, holding onto the bedsheets for dear _life_.

"Please..." You whined, tears threatening to fall at both the lack of what you wanted inside of you and overstimulation.

"Knot me." You'd whisper, but it was loud enough so that she could hear. Mikasa's whole body twitched at your plead, but she wasn't planning on stopping now. No, she was far from stopping. In her head, all she wanted to do was fuck you so hard you'd forget your name and knot you so many times that her seed would spill out of you. It wasn't only her instincts, though. She had been wanting to do this for quite some time.

Each time you helped her with something, her heart fluttered. The way your hair blew in the wind made her smile behind her hand, an attempt at hiding what she felt towards you. And god forbid she ever get in a fight with Jean. He was always trying to court you (you always ignored him, but he never got the hint), and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to fight him head-on. But, she held herself back, and only admired the way you'd ignore him and once even hit him on the balls. A few days ago, though, you had cowered behind her as Jean didn't seem to stop his foolish actions. The second she bared her teeth at him, he stepped back. You thanked her with a bright smile, which was far more than enough for her.

Mikasa breathed out. She wanted to feel you clenched around her but at the same time, she wanted to appreciate the moment. Make you orgasm a number of times, mark your neck and body, and kiss you passionately. No matter how much her groin hurt, she'd hold herself back for now and let you feel pleasure in a number of other ways.

All she wished for was to have you come undone at the edge of her fingertips- have you become her and hers only and listen to your voice as you'd scream out her name.

Mikasa's hands roamed upwards, landing on your hips. She leaned down, letting her lips ghost over your breasts. You muffled a cry, hoping to get some action going as soon as you could. It was dreading, though. All she did was leave peppermint kisses along your skin, never fully touching your body.

"Mikasa..." You whined, pushing your torso against her. She only backed upwards, though, making sure to not give you what you wanted. What a tease.

"Hm?" The alpha hummed, locking eyes with your own. "What is it?" She continued, letting go of your hips to have her fingers go down towards your cunt once again. But they only stayed there, barely letting an inch inside before retrieving it back.

"Please, touch me." You begged, extending one of your arms out to pull her closer. She followed your movement, nestling in between your legs up and shoving two fingers inside you with ease. Still no moving, though.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers. Maybe then I'll comply with what you want." Mikasa ordered, blinking slowly as she admired your frame. Having to keep herself together was hard. With your scent filling her nostrils, a naked body which was welcoming her, and the sound of your pleads, it was nearly impossible to not pound into you with brute force. But she promised to herself that she'd make sure to please you enough times before joining in with you. Not like she wasn't enjoying the moment; the simple sight of you nearly made her finish.

You nodded furiously, moving up and down. It did little to ease the heat on your body. All you needed and wanted was for your womb to be filled, but clearly, that wasn't in the girl's plan at the moment. You'd continue your movements, yelping when Mikasa's tongue joined her fingers and her thumb began to rub your clit in slow, rough circles- applying pressure in just the right places. In a matter of seconds, your chest fluttered a bright pink when warmth began to bubble at the bottom of your stomach.

"Ah-! Fuck, don't stop!" You cried out, entangling your fingers on her short hair and pushing her further into you. Mikasa groaned, using her free hand to play with your breasts. With a scream, you came for the third time. Her movements slowed down to let you catch a breather, but her tongue still moved in and out of you, lapping and sucking up every last drop which poured out of you.

You breathed heavily, an arm covering your eyes in embarrassment. But still, your body asked for more. You withered under the faint touches Mikasa delivered to your skin as she stepped out of her pants. Her hand snaked up your chest and removed your own from your face.

"Why me?" She'd abruptly ask, slowly leaning down to gently rut her cheek on your neck. 

"What do you mean?" You shifted your gaze towards her, jumping when she bit down on your skin and began to suck. A low moan erupted from your throat.

"Would you have let anyone do this to you? See and feel the way you are right now?" Mikasa whispered, leaning upwards and removing her shirt and bra.

"No, I wouldn't." You sat up and kissed the top of her stomach, enjoying the warmth her body provided. "I've always loved you. Don't I make it obvious?" You'd chuckle, but let out a grunt shortly after when one hand on your chest pushed you back down roughly.

"You're just saying that cause you're in heat, aren't you?" Mikasa sighed, locking eyes with your own.

"I'm not! How can I prove it to you?" You asked between gritted teeth, grinding yourself against her leg vertical-wise. It was dreading to have to wait so long, especially with her now completely naked in front of you. Her hand quickly stopped your movements.

"Be loud." Mikasa grinned, opening your legs and leaning down to take you into a kiss as she pushed herself inside with ease. You moaned at the foreign feeling, an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing over you. There was something different this time, though. The kiss was passionate and had a rhythm- a beat. She held your face with one of her hands as the other caressed your chest. You did the same, using your right hand to scratch her back and another to fondle her breasts, too.

Everything currently felt like a euphoria of dreams. You could barely form any words as the two of you parted to catch your breath. Softly, you spoke.  
"Then, _give me everything_." The other raised her brows at the comment. "Enough to make me scream."

Mikasa smirked, standing on her knees as she was still buried deep within you.

"Such a demanding request for someone who's in this position." The edge of her fingertips ghosted over your stomach at her words. "I have you in the palm of my hands and yet you feel like _you're_ the one in command?" She continued, leaning down and catching your wrists with one of her hands, pinning them above your head.

You whined, becoming limp. Never had you seen such a dominant side of her. You weren't complaining, though.  
Like, at all.

"But, fine..." Mikasa began, bringing you into a quick and messy kiss before she sat up and rested her free hand beside you. "I'll listen to what you ask for. Just this once, though." She winked with a sly grin, pulling out before quickly pounding in and out of you at a rough pace. Her right hand still held your wrists, but her left traveled to hold onto the weak headboard. It dared to break.

You moaned, wrapping both your legs around the girl's torso. Mikasa grunted at the overwhelmingly good feeling she was currently experiencing. Her eyes scanned your body, adoring the way you looked before her. With a blush spread across your cheeks, sweat built up in your forehead, half-lidded eyes, dry moans erupting from your throat, and shaky breaths, it was nearly impossible to hold herself back. She'd lean down and bring the two of you into another one of her kisses. Her eyes locked on your neck, and she couldn't help but drool at the thought of marking you as hers. 

You would keen as her hips flushed upwards and hit a spot that nearly left you breathless. Perhaps you were exaggerating, but it wasn't just the internal feeling that made you feel bliss. It was who it was coming from, as well. 

After some time, she let your wrists and pulled out, bringing you down with her as she flipped you over. You landed on her thighs, straddling her. She threw you a grin as her hands traveled to your hips. You only lift yourself up before sliding down on her dick. Slowly but surely did you do so- the new position made sure to do its job. Mikasa gave you a few seconds to adjust before she grew tired of waiting and guided you up, down, and most side to side in smooth motions. Your body began to do its thing as well, making a certain move to hit your g-spot. Mikasa moaned as you did so, gripping your hips tighter.

"Fuck- I'm..." You breathed out, knowing you were near your end once more. The alpha only nodded and lifted you up to flip you over and raise your ass in the air. You questioned the sudden change of position once more, but only a moan emitted from the two of you as she plunged herself inside your cunt once more. Your hands gripped at the bedsheets, legs giving out as you reached your climax.

Mikasa felt as you clenched around her, and with warmth covering her cock as well, she couldn't hold herself back as she finished inside of you- her knot popping. You stifled a moan at the overstimulation, taking deep breaths as the room went silent. The girl did the same, pressing her chest against your back as she rested.

"Sorry, I should've pulled out." She whispered, delivering a kiss to your cheek.

"We'll... talk about it in the morning. I just wanna sleep for now..." You admitted, whimpering when she helped you fall on top of her to rest. The two of you still remained together, and by the time she could pull herself out, you both were far too into sleep to care.

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

"Armin." Levi woke the boy from his slumber, arms crossed.

"Huh?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Where's Mikasa?" The man asked, brows raised with concern.

"Oh, shit," Armin muttered.


End file.
